Si Vis Pacem
by Infinity-Warrior
Summary: It was a time of uncertainty... Reports of the nomadic peoples invading the upper portions of the once great empire were flooding the people with fear that civilization was going to collapse, as they knew it. Rated M for many things.
1. Prologue

**Before I begin, i'd like to say a few words to my fellow**

**readers/writers/whoever reads this. If you have read my stories in the**

**past, I urge you to at least read this. I send my most sincerest**

**apologies to everyone, for my lack of writing. As of late, i've been**

**getting an increasing number of people wishing for me to resume my**

**stories, namely my most popular ones, although, I don't blame them. I**

**myself have been wanting to write them for some time. But to try and**

**make everyone understand, a lot has been going on in my life, my**

**education, my ideals, and my influences. But, in interest of saving a**

**bit of time, and not to bore you with this, i'd like to say one last**

**thing:**

**Thank you all for being patient, and beautiful. :)**

**Now, I do not own Pokémon, nor shall I in the foreseeable future,**

**though I greatly appreciate the creation of them. I, for future**

**reference, never lived in the Classical era, nor will I at some point,**

**unless somehow a time machine is invented in my time and... You get**

**the general idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I**

**did writing it. This is based in the Roman Empire, on Earth, with**

**Pokémon.**

**Infinity_Warrior, has returned.**

**Prologue: An Empire in Bliss**

* * *

It was a time of uncertainty... Reports of the nomadic peoples invading the upper portions of the once great empire were flooding the people with fear that civilization was going to collapse, as they knew it. The current emperor, Augustus Curtis was a generous emperor that was fairly well loved by his peoples, until now, where his promise of peace and prosperity had vanished.

Cunning of a military and political leader, Curtis was, as in his early reign, he expanded the empire northward, into Britain and Gaul, engulfing them into his empirical control. But a series of happenings quickly threw off the once enthusiastic leader, leading it into a spiral of events that will impact the world's standing of civilization, forevermore.

* * *

It was an ordinary day like any other in Rome, with Pokémon, men and women alike were going about their usual business. Markets flourished, people chatted happily around, and a few people were in front of the Roman senate building, as a few soldiers stood by, in case it turned violent. Curtis was one to be a gentle ruler and allowed the peoples to speak their concerns often. The people of the then Roman Empire enjoyed this new privilege, as it gave them the false image of a voice out in the world.

He sat in his planning room, with candles lighting the room up, as well as sunlight from the two large windows, covered in glass. "Oh, what to do next…" he said to himself, rubbing his chin with a five o'clock shadow on it. He was leaning forward, with a map of the known world, as they saw it, with many places yet to be drawn and unmarked.

Sitting back in his chair and pulling out a bottle of ale, he rubbed his temple, pouring it into a ceramic glass, heavily decorated. A Zoroark entered the room, wearing human clothing, and gave a bow to him, saying in English, "Good afternoon Augustus." Looking up to her, the emperor smiled, replying, "Ah. Good afternoon yourself, Dalila."

While there were few Zoroark's in the known world, he specifically chose this one from the Egyptian province, hearing a rumor about a Pokémon speaking English. He could use it for diplomatic relations to the entire kind of creatures, and all of their species. She, of course, quickly obliged to the offer that he had given her, and quickly jumped from a commoner, to the rank of the emperor's personal servant/translator.

"How are you on this fine afternoon?" she asked, a smile on her muzzle. The emperor sighed in a response, saying only, "Oh, trying to think of what to do next. Shall I work on administrating the newly captured lands, or shall I capture more, and risk the other ones to break apart?" Now Dalila often was granted access to see his personal plans and documents, giving her access to learning about political and militant ideals. "Hm… It's not my decision to make, but if I had to suggest a choice, I think it would be much better to work with what the empire already has." She told him, thinking for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Hm… Seems about justified. What's the matter?" he replied to her, seeing her head shake. "Oh, it's nothing. I came here to give you a letter, from Gaul. It's something about your family, I was told." She told him. Curtis had a smile on his face when he heard that. "Oh, that's just great!" he exclaimed, pulling another ceramic cup from his desk and filling it with the ale. "May I see it?" he asked, holding the cup out to her.

Not refusing the emperor's personal cache of alcohol, she nodded, pulling the letter out from a small pocket that was sewn onto the outfit, as she requested. "Here you are, my emperor." She told him, placing the letter on the table, bowing and taking the cup, sipping from it and sitting down on a nearby chair in his room.

The emperor was wearing silk imported goods, threaded with gold and designed in China, then ruled by the Han Dynasty. It often shone with the smoothness in it, and it was his favorite outfit. "Alright, let us see what this is all about." He stated, opening the letter and placing it on his desk, as his eyes flipped through the ramblings of words and such for important information on his family.

It read:

'_Glorious Emperor,_

_I am Legate Rikan, the head of defenses here in Gaul. It seems that emotions from the collapse of the Germanic tribal dominance, still shares hatred with the Roman Empire. Why might I say this, is that we need to begin total administration over the province, otherwise we'll lose it. I ask of you to send aid here, as soon as possible._

_I regret to inform you of this, sir, but while taking their trip up here in Gaul, a group of people, lynched them on the 21__st__ of March, 232. Unguarded and alone, they took their travels into the worst of territories, where the group had ambushed them and quickly murdered them without haste. We cannot find the bodies of your family, but we will continue to look, for as long as we can._

_I can say that we have caught the assassins, and they have been killed in the most brutal of ways. I write this letter to inform you of bad news and to ask for aid. Please, post haste! Para bellum, dear emperor, we do not know what will happen from here.'_

His eyes never left the small page, delivering a large blow to his confidence and self-esteem. "They…. They're dead…" he told himself, his hand shivering a little from disbelief. Dalila tilted her head in some confusion, not understanding what he meant. "Dead, sir?" she then spoke up, her voice low to try and not make him blare out. Curtis sighed once a look of sadness anger, frustration and sadness flying through his body like a jolt of electricity, folding the letter up and saying, "Read, then burn it." The Zoroark, still oblivious to what was going on, took the letter in her paws, opening it up and saw him quickly gulp down his ale and lean forward onto his desk

Her eyes scanned the paper once, twice, thrice. It was a shock that she herself never would have thought happen. Not knowing what to say, she stood silent, walking to part of his room and looking to the candle, placing the sheet of paper to the flame, and watching it slowly burn in her paws, and then dropped it to the stone floor, before it could burn her.

Turning to him, she saw a man, almost as a shell of himself, with his hands covering his face and his elbows on the desk, almost as if he was grieving. Dalila gulped, saying, "I'm sorry to hear that, Curtis…" She used his informal name, to show that she cared for him to some degree. "They were… Unguarded…" he told himself, sighing a little. Removing the hands from his face, he looked to her, his eyes slightly bloodshot from a few tears of sort. "Send three regiments out there. Prepare for complete administration there." He told her, his voice weak, his mind somewhat distant from the moment. She bowed once, and then went off, to tell the Dux of the Legates, his chief general.

Slumping down back in his chair, his silk clothing and pouring himself another glass of ale, he sighed once more, trying to keep himself calm and steady. The human emperor didn't know what he was to do. His family, his love was gone, and that was the most difficult fact for him to take in. He sighed once more, hearing people outside of his windows.

Probably a protest, he thought, against the anti-Poke-Human laws, where they couldn't have any sorts of relationship whatsoever. The punishment was death, and the people didn't exactly enjoy the consequence, nor the harsh lines of the law. He in particular, wasn't a very large fan of it, but Curtis was very flexible of it and often turned a blind eye to couples that tried to hide it at least.

He stood up and looked out at the window to see twenty or so people with many more Pokemon, averaging around 35 or 36. The emperor didn't necessarily want any more problems at the moment, but, he didn't realize that he would have many, many more problems to come forth. All he knew, was that hard times for him, and the empire were coming.

* * *

Dalila rushed over to Rutilius, the current general of the military, who was one of Curtis's best friends, which he had met at the age of 4. The well dressed general was studying his own plans for the further conquest along the Silk Roads, though it seemed as of late that the roads have been troubled with bandits.

"Rutilius! I have word from the emperor!" she exclaimed, running in her silk garb to the general. Turning around and setting his reed pen down, the man rubbed his eyes a bit, slightly frustrated. "Yes, Dalila, what is it?" he asked, curiously, looking to her with a sign of seriousness and integrity. The Zoroark looked at him, repeating his words that she had been told earlier by him. "He had told me, to inform that he wishes to send three regiments out to our European provinces, and to prepare for total administration." she stated, thinking for a few moments. "Plus, he didn't take the news of his family's death well... I fear that something will happen." she told him, sighing a little bit.

After a nod and a smile, the battle-hardened general took a light laugh. "Your humor be the death of me, dear lady. Curtis isn't one to get pushed down by his family, his defeats, nor anyone that stands in his path. The man is a genius, he knows not to harm himself." he stated, smiling lightly. The female furred-creature bowed once, replying, "Oh yes. I apologize for ever doubting him. I must take my leave. I had forgotten to give him his tea." She quickly strolled out of the room, closing the doors and then running off to him.

After she had taken her leave, Rutilius sighed once, sinking back into his chair. "Oh, old friend... I know thee, yet not at the same time... Don't do anything illogical..." he stated to himself, just staring at the map.

* * *

**Well, I must say that was a rather fun experiment to play around with. Please, friends, fellow readers, review and criticize this to your pleasing. I wish to hear every voice out there with this, as I am somewhat proud and ashamed of it at the same time.**


	2. Administrate?

**Now, I do not own Pokémon, nor shall I in the foreseeable future,** **though I greatly appreciate the creation of them. I, for future reference, never lived in the Classical era, nor will I at some point,** **unless somehow a time machine is invented in my time and... You get** **the general idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I** **did writing it. This is based in the Roman Empire, on Earth, with** **Pokémon, and will retain some historical, while ahistorical aspects as well.**

**Chapter One: Administrate?**

* * *

Rutilius sent out word to the head of the army in Gaul. His litter said little, but it was rather straight to the point. His hand had rather been quick, but the messenger was slow. It took a full three weeks, even by horseback, to reach the campsite.

At the point of reaching the gates, archers and soldiers alike prepared to kill, saying, "Hark! Who goes there?" At the point of this, the messenger slows down, saying, "Do not fear, good men. I am but Marcus of Rome; here to deliver a message to the head of command from Rutilius." As they heard his words, the soldiers loosened their guard, and opened the gates. "He's in the main war tent, can't miss it." The soldier stated, a small yawn coming from his mouth a few moments later.

At this point, Marcus trotted on through, as soldiers were relaxing, eating, drinking, singing songs of victory and happiness, and trying to cope from the separation of their loved ones. Few of them looked or paid much attention to Marcus as he traveled through. Dismounting his horse and tying it up to a wooden pole, sticking from the ground, the man checked his pockets for the letter, finding it safely secured in his left side.

After entering the tent, he looked around, to find the general sitting at his desk, and reading a book entitled, 'Aesop's Fables', with some ale in his hand. "Ha! Clever." He exclaimed, his eyes glancing up and seeing Marcus, he set it down. "Hello dear messenger of this great empire. What hath you brought before me on this fine day?" he asked only once, leaning back into his chair.

Bowing once, the messenger reaches into his pocket and pulls out the letter, placing it in front of him. "It is a letter from Legate General Rutilius. He speaks the word of our emperor." The male states, looking around and seeing a small Pokémon land on his shoulder, to notice that it is an Aipom.

"Heh. Cute little fellow, ain't he? Found him all alone in the woods, he just came up to me, and wished to be by my side." He stated, smiling a little. Marcus smiled and nodded, gently patting the ape-like creature on the head and receiving a light, "Aipom!"

The Legate in command chuckled a little, before taking the letter and smiling. "You say this is from Rutilius, hm?" he asked, as the Aipom hopped off the messenger's shoulder and onto the Legate's head. "Oh, yes sir! He gave it to me himself." He replied, in a happy tone; with the general nodding and saying, "Aye. I shall read it post-haste then."

With his words being spoken, Marcus nodded once. "Sir, if it isn't too much to ask for; might I find food and drink somewhere here while I await a response, if one?" he asked, curiously, trying to be polite. At this point, the general took up the letter and nodded. "Go outside and ask for Janus. She's been a kind local that cooks for us. Tell her Lictus had sent you." He stated, smiling lightly.

Afterwards, Marcus left the tent to go ask around and rest for now; leaving the legate general to read the letter.

A slight yawn came from him, staring at it and taking the piece of paper in his hands, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk. "Let's see the good emperor's words…" he stated, almost carelessly, unraveling it and reading the words that were written in dried ink:

_Lictus,_

_We're in an almost sudden state of emergency with the emperor. It seems that he's gotten somewhat depressed since he received the report that his family was butchered. I, myself, am furious._

_Now, I've received orders to send forth that you will be receiving three legions under your command. You are to view the direct administration in the provinces of Gaul, Brittany, and the rest of our Europan provinces. If we are to hold a new firm onto these lands, a military base would also be acceptable somewhere in our territory._

_I need you to accept this, Lictus. I know that you've been… Questioning the emperor as of late, and I don't need another person who thinks they are Caesar… Man died a long time ago. Now go and defend our country, for the good of our peoples._

_SPQR._

_Rutilius._

He looked at the letter, a devious smirk on his face. "Oh, I'll certainly defend our country…" he whispered to himself, crumpling the letter up and putting it in his desk. "Certainly indeed…" the man then stated, going back to reading his book; ignoring the emperor's indirect command, for the moment.

* * *

The emperor let out yet another sigh, sitting out on his balcony in the capital of the empire that was Rome. "These days seem warmer, and warmer… I only wish that it burn me from this earth…" he said to himself, rubbing his temple a little. As of late, he only agreed to see a select few people: Rutilius, Dalila and his personal butler sort of fellow, Cyrus.

Now Cyrus was different than the rest of people in Rome. He was a mute; much to his disgrace, and couldn't hold a job for long. The now butler, considered making himself lesser than a bondsman to just stay alive, until Curtis came across him.

They quickly befriended and so on, before the now emperor took power. When his rise to the throne came into place, he gave Cyrus a proposition that he didn't refuse. But that was many years ago, and the two kept their friendship, though a bit rocky since he had gotten word about his family's death over a month ago.

Entering his balcony by his side, Cyrus gave a light bow in respect, and to ask if he needed anything. "Ah. Hello Cyrus, I trust you are doing well today." He stated, his eyes looking over to him. To the point, the butler nodded lightly, yawning. Curtis smiled at his dear friend. "Good, good… Hm… Do you mind fetching me something to eat and drink…? I think I'll give it a go again. Feeling somewhat better, I suppose…" he reported, looking off in the distance, staring at a nearby bazaar, and the people shopping at it.

Seeing this, the butler nodded, and walked off, going to write his favorite food and drink out on a sheet of paper and give it to the royal cooks, off of a hunch to try and help his recovery.

Passing him came Dalila, to keep him informed of just about everything Cyrus couldn't; since Rutilius had been rather busy as of late with military affairs. Stepping out into his balcony, she bows once, snatching his attention. "My emperor, do you mind if I join you on this fine day?" she asked, keeping her duty of a pair of watchful eyes on him.

Tossing his vision over to the lovely Zoroark, Curtis smiled and chuckled a little, as she seemed to brighten the hue of the day for him; despite what her species was. "By all means Dalila. But, you know to call me Curtis, when we're in private." He tells her, smiling and trying to fix himself in his chair, to a more comfortable position.

Peering around the area, she sees a nice wooden chair, and picks it up, setting it next to him. A light, warm breeze passes the two; silence filling the air. The Zoroark looks at him for a good few moments, as he watched the horizon, a blank expression coating his face.

Shaking her head, she let out a very light sigh. She knew what he was thinking, but wanted to confirm it. "You're still thinking about them, aren't you?" she asked, looking out to the horizon with him.

He gave a nod as a response, keeping his stoic and solid as a rock.

"Listen Curtis. We've known each other since the year you had gotten married to your wife. I understand what you're going through. The empire not only lost an empress, but I lost a very good friend…." She began speaking, cutting herself off to the point, that he probably didn't want to be reminded of her.

The weakened emperor put a hand to his chin as she stopped talked, then started smiling. For some reason, the smile grew, into a light chuckle, before he finished off, laughing hysterically. "Oh, dear Dalila. You've seen all ups and downs of it all. But you've always kept it going with a smile on your face; most of the time at least. Tell me. How do you do it?" questioned the middle-aged man in the chair near her.

"Experience." She replies bluntly.

* * *

**So it seems that my family is going into political chaos. It's… Unstable at the moment, but I will continue to write; though it may be slow. My apologies, dear readers.**

**I'm not all too happy about this chapter either. :/  
**


	3. Invigoration

**Now, I do not own Pokémon, nor shall I in the foreseeable future,**

**though I greatly appreciate the creation of them. I, for future**

**reference, never lived in the Classical era, nor will I at some point,**

**unless somehow a time machine is invented in my time and... You get**

**the general idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I**

**did writing it. This is based in the Roman Empire, on Earth, with**

**Pokémon.**

**Infinity_Warrior, has returned.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Invigoration  
**

* * *

"Ah... Such greatness fallen into a poorer state of mind..." Lictus spoke, taking a sip of his drink in hand. It had been a few hours since the messenger arrived, and it had become darker. A soldier had entered the tent and spoke, "Sir, what are we to do about the messenger? Shall we shove him off, or let him reside for the night?" Putting a finger to his chin, and leaning back in his chair, the General then spoke, "Let him rest his head. Tomorrow he must have Hermes's soles, and his speed as equivalent. Give him shelter, and food for the night."

The single soldier bowed, than left off.

"Ai!" exclaimed the mammalian bipedal creature, as it ran over to the Legate General. In it's tail-palm, there was a loaf of bread and a small sack of golden coins. Seeing this, Lictus let out a little laugh. "Aye lad... You are quite the resourceful fellow, I see! Using 'Thief' on my soldiers... Come here." he spoke, as the Aipom hopped up on his desk, setting down the bread and coins. The human pulled out a little slab of cooked meat and then fed it to the monkey-appearing creature.

Lictus leaned back in his chair and stared at the ever gloomy darkness of his tent, even though he had so much. The thought of more, entered the mind, washing his thoughts with taking Rome from the current emperor. "Hm..." the legate hummed, before putting a hand to his chin. Pulling three things from his person, the man pondered for a moment, whether insanity was to take him, or whether he was completely sane making this decision.

A sound of light laughter could be heard from the outside and it didn't really bother him too much, though it did give him incentive to perform his next mission. "Aye... It is time." he spoke aloud, lighting a candle and pulling a piece of parchment onto his desk, along with a quill and a small bottle of ink. "May the gods be on my side with this." Lictus whispered to himself, finishing the letter and setting the quill down, sealing the parchment and sighing.

Standing up, he then walked out of his tent, out onto his large camp, overseeing his soldiers as they sung songs of merriment and joy, or boasting about their attractive wives and outstanding male children.

**_"It is time, that Rome deserves a new line."_**

* * *

It truly was an awkward moment between the two. Dalila walked to him, gave him a light hug and then knelt to the floor, looking into his eyes. "I know what you are going through, my emp... Curtis. I wish to help, but you must be willing to want the help. Your empire is shaking, and you haven't stepped outside of this balcony in some time... People are concerned... Your people... Just please, i'll do what I can to help, but try your best to prepare again for the outside world." she told him, giving him a light smile, her teal eyes piercing his own. She stood up, turning around and begun to walk away, her tail swaying right behind her.

"...Dalila...Wait..." he spoke weakly, a look of concern on his face.

She stopped in place, turning around and asking, "Hm?" Curtis stood, looking to her with a smile. "As much as I can't bear to leave... I've lost my ego for the most part... I do suppose you raise a valid point. Do you mind going on a brisk stroll through the city in a little bit?" the emperor began, adding, "I need my most trusted friend by my side."

She plainly gave a smile in return and bowed, saying, "Very well. Shall I have a bath drawn first?" A light chuckle came back from the man, before he replied, "Indeed!" Dalila then bowed once more, strolling from his sight before cheering happily in her mind that he was a step to getting better. She passed Cyrus, giving him a wave and a smile, to which he returned.

* * *

A few hours passed, people had done their thing, while Curtis and Dalila prepared for their evening stroll around the capital. As she waited for him at the main hall of his palace, Rutilius pestered the emperor to have bodyguards, or to bring someone capable of fighting in the very least. With the persistent declining of the offer, the Legate eventually gave up his attempts.

Dressing in upper-class clothing, he walked out and met the Zoroark, who smiled happily, her tail wagging through her lower-class garments. As he went and strolled down the steps, she bowed in respect as this was no longer in private. "Are you ready, my emperor?" she asked, holding her hands together. Giving a nod, he replied simply, "Yes."

The two then walked out of the palace and begun their evening night in the city, as many were shocked to see the emperor out on the streets without a bodyguard, some shocked that he was with a Pokemon, and even some people just shocked to see him.

"Hello all!" he exclaimed, waving to a few people here and there, accepting a bow from a stranger once in a while and giving a smile to the rest. His female companion giggled a little, saying, "See? Your people missed you." Nodding in a response, he added, "And it has indeed raised my spirits a little." He then gave her a specific smile, before looking back forward.

After a few minutes, the crowd begun to disperse as people had their jobs and work to get done. The emperor and his friend still continued their walk, until they came upon a few children, taunting a younger boy because he was reading. Shaking his head, he then said, "Let's settle this, shall we?" She took his shoulder by response, then replied, "Let's listen in for a moment, to hear about this a little more."

Curtis nodded, as they stood behind a small building, and begun to listen into their taunts:

"Look at this kid! He's wasting his life reading these words, when he could be out, preparing to fight and get a better life!" one voice exclaimed, before another added, "I may not be much of a fighter, but at least my father's caste is a respectable one." A few more moments passed before a light rip of paper was heard, and someone loudly professed, "Hey!"

"Oh no! Someone ripped your scrolls! Who in Rome could have done that?" the first voice asked, before a new voice replied, "I don't know! We should find this person!" After a few more moments, the sounds of wood hitting brick and a fist hitting flesh, as sounds of screaming went out, "Beat it kid, we don't want you on our turf anymore." The smaller boy then replied, "B-But, this is my family's property..."

Curtis at this point, along with Dalila were quite infuriated. "Stay with me, I'm going to break this up." he told her, as she replied with a nod. Taking a few steps towards the group, the emperor had his left hand on the hilt of his sword, speaking, "Hello children. Might I ask why you are picking on this boy?"

They all turned around with intent to hurt or intimidate the person. Freezing, they realized that it was the emperor. A few of them took a few steps back, and then ran off. The last two, didn't move at all.

"Hm?"

Dalila stepped up, using Mean Look, and exclaimed, "Answer your emperor!"

The two teenage boys looked at Curtis, speechless. "Um... Eh... We... We were just playing with..." one of them began, before he was stopped by the other boy, who finished it a little calmer, "We were just playing around with this here pal of ours, your highness. We were joking around, and things had gotten out of hand before Lucan tore up that boy's paper, and ran off."

Seemingly buying it, Dalila looked to Curtis and they both nodded. "Run along." he spoke, before the other two teenagers ran off, leaving only the child, sitting on the bench, visibly shivering.

"It's ok son, they shouldn't bother you anymore." he spoke, kneeling down to meet the boy eye-to-eye. Dalila stood behind Curtis as he confronted him, looking around and not seeing many people around, oddly.

After a few silent moments, the boy had gathered the courage to say, "T-Thank you..." It sounded shaky and his eyes were teary from the previous abuse. "Anytime. Here, go get yourself another scroll from the library." he replied, pulling a few gold pieces from his pocket and putting it in his palm. "Now i'd probably suggest getting back to your family, it seems its not too safe along here." the emperor then spoke.

Giving a nod, the boy then took the pieces, stood up, and went into a house nearby.

"Well, that was awful nice of you. Given it be any of the other guard, they wouldn't have paid it any mind." Dalila spoke, watching as Curtis turned around. Sighing once, he then replied, "Well, I suppose it was moreover impulse... But ah well. It seems guard needs to be stepped up in this area anyways." Giving him a nod, they continued onwards with their stroll around the city.

Day turned to dusk, and the two's adventures were on their way back. They had waved to some people, greeted others and visited a memorial to a previous leader of the empire.

"I really enjoyed the night, Dalila." Curtis began, as they traveled back. "I hadn't the support, other than you to drag me back outside. I really do have a lot to thank you for. How can I possibly ever repay you?" the emperor asked, his head turned to her and a smile on his face. She had a light blush, though it couldn't be very well seen, given her fur color and the time of day. "Heh... There's no need to thank me Curtis..." she responded, shyly looking away from him.

After a light chuckle from him, he told her, "Come now, there must be something I can do for you. Anything, you name it." She paused, but only for a moment, in thought. She honestly didn't exactly know what she wanted, if anything at all. Her family was already in a good enough standing, she was living in the capital, she really didn't have much of a need for money, and there was nothing wrong with her life.

"I.. I can't quite think of anything that I really want." she had informed him. A smile came to his face, as he then told her, "Then take all the time you need to think. You'll always get first audience with me." The Zoroark looked at him and smiled happily, her tail wagging a little.

As they reached the steps of Curtis's home, it begun to lightly rain. "Oh dear, do you have enough time to return to your home, and not get there wet?" he asked her. Giving a nod, he smiled then asked, "Good night then. It really was fun. I shall see you tomorrow?" Bowing, she replied to him, "Yes, indeed!"

After a moment of them standing there, she asked, "Um.. Curtis? Could I trouble you for one thing?" Lifting a brow, he responded, "Yes, anything. What is it?" Taking a step towards him, she made an unexpected move onto him.

Dalila had given Curtis a kiss on the cheek, before she began to run off into the rain back to her home, yelling, "Good night!" He was now exactly quite dumbfounded, standing there several moments, until she vanished into the night.

"What in blazes was that about...?" he asked, nobody ever having been that informal other than his family, ever before.

* * *

**I really am quite terrible, aren't I? I feel like I didn't do as good as I should have with this, even though its been a little bit since my last update. Ah well. Times come and go, things happen I suppose. Happy late holidays to all; hope the New Year goes great for you guys. :) **


End file.
